The present invention relates generally to uterine manipulators and methods of using a uterine manipulator for detaching the uterus and cervix from the vagina.
Uterine manipulators are conventionally used as aids in laparoscopic hysterectomies to mobilize and position the uterus, to provide better visualization of the vagina and the cervix for facilitating their separation, and to remove the uterus after colpotomy is performed. Basic uterine manipulators include a handle, a shaft, an inflatable balloon, and a cervical stop. The handle is located at one side of the shaft and the inflatable balloon is located near the tip of the other side of the shaft. The inflatable balloon is maneuvered into the uterus in an deflated condition and then inflated (e.g., via saline or water injected through the shaft) to help stabilize the uterine manipulator during the procedure and also to help remove the uterus after is has been separated from the vagina. Once the uterine manipulator is positioned, the cervical stop can be adjusted to abut the cervix.
More complex uterine manipulators include a handle, a shaft, an inflatable balloon, a cervical cup, and an occluder. The handle, the shaft, and the inflatable balloon can have similar functions as described above. The cervical cup can be fitted around the cervix and pressed inward against the vaginal fornix in order to provide an observable or palpable landmark of the incision point for dissecting the cervix and uterus from the vagina and to physically separate the incision area from the nearby ureters. Using such complex uterine manipulators, the incision for detaching the uterus and cervix from the vagina is executed laparoscopically (e.g., via a hook electrode). The occluder, positioned within the vagina when the uterine manipulator is set, makes continuous radial contact with the vaginal wall in order to maintain pneumoperitoneum after the incision between the vagina and the cervix has been made. The occluder may be a silicone cup pushed up the shaft and pressed into the vagina, or a balloon slid onto the shaft and inflated so that it presses against the vaginal wall.
Current uterine manipulators can present drawbacks in certain situations. For example, cup or balloon type occluders are in direct contact with the shaft and slid along the shaft for placement within the vagina. In some cases, this can inhibit rotation of the shaft when attempting to manipulate the position of the uterus, for example to make incisions around the fornix. In other cases, attempting to rotate the shaft can cause the occluder to slide along the shaft and disengage from the vaginal wall, resulting in a loss of pneumoperitoneum. In addition, current uterine manipulators only serve to provide guidance for detaching the uterus and the cervix from the vagina via laparoscopic tools.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a uterine manipulator that overcomes these drawbacks.